Then and Gone
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: Read to find out


Then and Gone  
  
Just an idea, I've never read anyone like this before, so please tell me how it goes. I love reviews, so if you could be so nice and write in a couple of good words at the bottom of this page, then I would really appreciate it.  
  
She entered the lonely gray building on the busy Manhattan street. She looked around cautiously, as if expecting something bad to happen, as she stepped into the lobby. It was brightly lit, with beige walls and a red carpet. It looked comfortable, but not to her. She dreaded having to go here, even though this would be her first time. She slouched her shoulders over, and opened the door against the back wall, leading her into a room filled with people. She walked into the corner and sat huddled by herself as more people drifted in. She knew no one, which made this so much harder. Finally, the leader came in, and introduced herself.  
"Hi there everyone. My name is Doctor Klein, and I will be your psychiatrist for this session.  
"Hello Dr. Klein." The people seated on the floor chorused.  
"Since I have a feeling that no one in this room knows each other, how about we introduce ourselves, and tell us why we are here." Dr. Klein smiled and nodded to the first person. A chubby lady sat next to her and she began.  
"Hi, my name is Mika. Eight months ago I became pregnant. I got really depressed when my boyfriend left me, and I stopped eating and taking care of myself. Not long after that, I had a miscarriage. My little baby, died inside of me because of improper care." Mika said tearfully.  
She patiently listened to everyone's stories, but it seemed like hours before they got to her.  
"And you, back there in the corner?" Dr. Klein pointed at her.  
"My name," She sighed, "Is Rachel Green."  
"Hi Rachel." The crowd again chorused loudly, and she visibly winced.  
"And why are you here, Rachel?" Dr. Klein asked again.  
"About two years ago, I had a boyfriend, and we were very much in love. His name, was Ross Geller."  
  
FLASHBACK  
"I love you Rachel, you know that." Ross whispered in her ear as they sat in her living room.  
"I know. I love you too." Rachel smiled up at him, as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
Ross had just gotten a call from his boss calling him into work, ruining Rachel and Ross's third anniversary dinner.  
"I'll be back soon babe." He said as he kissed her once more and left.  
  
"He was always being called into work, ruining our plans. No matter where I hid his cell phones and beepers, he always found them" She said to the crowd, growing more confident with every word.  
  
FLASHBACK  
"Let's get going." Ross said checking the time on his watch. "We're going to be late."  
Rachel came out of her bedroom in a long khaki dress, and loved the expression on her boyfriend's face when his mouth dropped open.  
"You look so beautiful." Ross moaned as he walked over and kissed her.  
"I know." Rachel laughed as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and led her out the door.  
As they arrived at the restaurant, everyone turned to stare at the young, vivacious, and beautiful couple.  
Rachel walked over the green carpet, as Ross asked for their table. He had called in for these reservations a month earlier, because he knew how much she loved this place.   
"I love you so much." Rachel whispered in his ear while he smiled.  
She watched as Ross slipped the escort a bill, and he led them to their seats.  
"Thank you." Ross mouthed as the man walked away.  
Throughout dinner, they talked, laughed, and drank champagne  
  
"I was so happy." Rachel whispered, her eyes getting misty as she talked in front of all these strange people. "I never thought it could end."  
  
FLASHBACK  
After dinner, they went out to Ross's car, and started to drive back along an almost deserted highway.  
They listened to the radio as Rachel cuddled up against him and sang loudly, as the air from the convertible whizzed around her.  
Ross looked down at her, and couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was the most perfect girl in the world, and he had her.  
Suddenly, Ross and Rachel's song came on the radio. Rachel snuggled closer against Ross, breathing in the familiar scent, and hugging him as hard as she could.  
Ross pulled the car over, turned the headlights on, and led Rachel out of the car.  
"What are we doing?" Rachel asked quietly.  
Ross pulled her close to him, and held her while they swayed to the music in the bright of the headlights.  
Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
It's late in the evening.  
She's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up  
And brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me,  
"Do I look alright?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me,  
"Do you feel alright?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."  
  
I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes,  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you.  
  
It's time to go home now,  
And I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys.  
She helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her,  
As I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh, my darling, you were wonderful tonight."  
  
  
"Thank you." She muttered into his ear.  
"For what?" Ross asked innocently.  
"For being so perfect." She smiled against his neck as the song continued  
Ross pulled away suddenly.  
"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as he backed away.  
"Rachel," Ross said getting down on one knee.  
"Oh my god!" She squealed happily as tears started to run down her cheeks,  
"I have loved you all my life. Before I met you, I loved you. I will always love you, and I will always be there for you. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. I love you so, so much, and all I can ever think about, is how lucky I am to have found perfection. If you do me the honor of being my wife, I promise you, that you will never have to feel sad or not loved. I will do everything I can to make you happy, because that's all that you have done, is make me happy. Rachel Karen Greene, will you be my wife?" Ross asked his eyes filling slowly with tears as he awaited her answer.  
"Yes." She whispered.   
"Yes?" Ross asked  
"YES!" Rachel screamed happily as the tears started again to fall, and she hugged him so close.  
He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it carefully onto her finger.  
Rachel took a second to glance at it, and saw that it was silver, with diamonds surrounding and engraved into it. On the inside, carefully inscribed, were the words 'R&R Forever.'  
  
"Awww." Came the sound of twenty voices surrounding her.  
"I know." Rachel sobbed as she took her head in her knees, not caring about the people watching her.  
"All I could think about was how lucky I was to have found him. I loved him with all my heart, and couldn't imagine my life being any more perfect."   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ross led Rachel back towards the car once the song was over, and opened the door for her and helped her in. As she sat down, he leaned over again and kissed her. He closed the door after her, and got into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Rachel shivered visibly, and Ross pulled the top of the convertible back, on, and gave her his jacket once again.   
"Thanks honey." Rachel smiled.  
Ross smiled back, but continued to concentrate on the road, when his cell phone rang.  
"Y-ello!" Ross answered with a big goofy grin. His smile immediately disappeared. "Donald! I can't come in tonight."   
Rachel looked annoyed, as his boss had once again ruined their evening. It was 10:30, and he was calling Ross into work.  
Suddenly, Rachel saw a pair of blinding headlights come around the corner directly in front of them. She tried to scream and warn Ross, but no sound would come out. She felt her hands trembling, as she reached over to tap his shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention. He gently brushed her off, and continued with his phone conversation. This time Rachel screamed, screamed as loud as she could, but before she knew it, there was a huge grind of metal as both of the cars collided. Rachel continued to scream as the car hit the driver's side, and flipped over. She felt Ross's listless body fall on top of her, as their car rolled over into a ditch at the side of the road. Rachel's head went smashing into the dashboard, just when the airbags started to fill up. She didn't care. All that she could think about was Ross. She struggled to find her seatbelt, so that she could get out and check if Ross was okay, but her fingers were trembling so badly, that she was forced to sit there for a second before she could try again. She screamed and screamed Ross's name over and over again but he wasn't responding.  
"Ross! Ross! Ross! You're bleeding. Oh my god. You're bleeding." Rachel sobbed hysterically, as she saw Ross's face. He was covered in blood, and it was gushing out of several cuts along his face and arms.  
She continued to scream as witnesses stopped to call an ambulance.  
"Help me!" Rachel yelled to no one in particular as a crowd of people gathered on the edge of the road.  
"Somebody please help me!" Rachel cried desperately. "Please!" she sobbed as two people rushed to the car. "Ross please talk to me. Please tell me that you're all right."  
Ross remained still, as the car lay on its side. Rachel continued to sob, as the ambulances arrived and got them out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Came the several responses of her therapy group.  
Rachel nodded her head miserably and wiped away her tears.  
"Let her tell the story." Dr. Klein said encouragingly and quietly. "Go on." She whispered.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rachel wasn't hurt. She hardly had a scratch, and as soon as the doctor let her go, she ran as hard as she could to Ross's room. She didn't care about herself, all she wanted to know is if Ross was all right. She ran aimlessly through the corridors, to Ross's emergency room.  
"Is he okay?" Rachel asked the doctor quietly as she sat outside the room that Ross was being held.  
"He's not doing too well. His skull was fractured, and in the process compressed his brain. That alone was enough injury for one to…" The doctor's voice trailed off as he saw the look of bewilderment and hate in her eyes.  
"WHAT?" Rachel screamed, pleading the doctor to tell her that he was all right.  
"He didn't survive the crash." The doctor finished sadly. "I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry, you stupid son of a bitch? Don't tell me you're sorry! GO HELP HIM!" She shrieked helplessly, as she sobbed out of control. "Go help him! Go make it better. Please! He can't be dead, he can't! I love him too much! He's not dead. He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!" Rachel screamed, attacking the doctor.  
"Calm down." He whispered to her as he grabbed a hold of the arms that were beating his chest.  
"I can't calm down. HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN? MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS GONE!"   
Rachel continued to beat the doctor's chest, as several nurses pulled her away, and the doctor shook his head sadly.  
"Can I see him? I want to tell him that I love him!" Rachel shouted  
"No, I think the best thing for you to do right now is get some rest and-Hey!" The doctor yelled as Rachel broke free from the nurses and ran into the room.  
Rachel ran in and saw a black body bag on the floor. She went over and opened it. Inside she saw her friend, her love, her fiancé, and the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was cut up and bruised. His eyes were closed, and yet he looked rather peaceful. Rachel put her head against his chest and broke down. Her life was ruined. She would never be the same, never love again. He was gone.  
The nurses came in, and picked her away from him as Rachel fought insistently, not wanting to have to let him go. Rachel sank helplessly onto the ground, and fainted into a cloud of mist, tears and lost love.  
  
"I am so sorry." Dr. Klein said slowly. "But that's what we are all here for. To open up, to share, to let the heartache go,"  
Rachel nodded miserably as the tears ran aimlessly down her cheeks. She started fiddling with a ring on her finger.  
"Is that the engagement ring?" A person beside her asked.  
"Yeah. I haven't taken it off since." She said glancing at the intricate pattern  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over I'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
  
After the class was over, Rachel walked outside into the bright sun. It had turned out to be a beautiful day, and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She took off her ring, and looked at the engraving inside. 'R&R forever' She smiled up at the sky.  
"I'll be there soon, my love." Rachel whispered as she stepped out onto the road, in front of a fast moving car.  
  
  
Thanks for reading, and remember, please review! My first fic of this kind, so I hoped you liked it! The first song was Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton, and the second one (one of my favorite songs in the world) is Adam's Song by Blink 182.  
  
rossandrachelforever  
  
  
  



End file.
